


Not According to Plan

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [44]
Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Frerard Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: even when you think you've got things planned out, things happen





	Not According to Plan

"Stand clear, wide load incoming."

"Oh shut up, Frank."

"What? Just trying to ensure your utmost safety and happiness this fine afternoon."

Gerard rolled his eyes, walking down the sidewalk at a regular pace. Exercise, so he'd read, was good for moms-to-be. Stretching his back out,easing those God-awful cramps and all these other good things. It did feel good so far to get himself out in the sun and move around a bit. Yeah, Frank was teasing, and rightfully so (he was pretty big) but he knew his husband only meant well. He'd put up with a lot during this pregnancy, he had the right to play around. 

"Alright...let's stop for a little breather." Gerard lowered himself onto a bench to rest his sore ankles. That was the only real downside here. His feet and ankles had been terribly swollen these past few months, thanks to him carrying so much new weight in the front. 

Frank understood this well, too, not just because Gerard complained about it either. He sat on the bench beside him, rubbing his thigh gently. He'd be giving him a foot massage but it wasn't something not to really be done at the current time and place.

"You need any water, baby?" Frank asked, offering the bottle he'd brought. 

"No...not now...I need to just breathe and...get through this one." Gerard must've been having another "contraction". They were getting more frequent, even though he wasn't due for another three weeks or so. 

"Okay, G...but let me know if you need to get out of here." 

It took Gerard a few minutes before he decided be did need to get out of there. The cramping wasn't letting up and he really wanted to be in a hot, lavender scented bath right about then. He tugged on Frank's sleeve, as his boyfriend had become distracted by all the squirrels and birds chasing each other through the nearby oaks.

"Frank...I wanna go home," Gerard said meekly, nibbling his lip. 

"Right." Frank got up, tattooed hands holding Gerard's again and tugging him to his feet. 

Gerard steadied himself, exhaling and starting to head back down the sidewalk. He took maybe five steps before he froze, not sure what he was feeling as first, but then the wet and sticky feeling between his legs was enough to clue him in. Gerard wrapped his arms around his middle, panting softly. 

"Frank...Frank, she's coming." Gerard groaned. "Ah...please...help me."

"Shit...fuck...oh God...uh...what do I do!?" Frank was as unprepared as Gerard, if not more. 

"Get me to the hospital, you dumbass!" Gerard basically shrieked, doubling over as he clutched his belly. 

That sort of snapped Frank out of it. He walked Gerard back to the car, arm around him and a hand supporting his baby bump too. Luckily, they'd had the baby bag in the back so they got to the birthing center without any further delays. 

Once they arrived, Frank walked Gerard up to the counter. The receptionist looked up, a little surprised. 

"Mr. Way. You're not due for another three weeks."

"I'm well aware." Gerard sucked I'm a breath through his teeth. "Please...let Dr. Orwell know we're here and get me a chair so I can get to my room."

"Unfortunately your suite is currently occupied by someone else." They'd booked a specialty room in advance, but the reservation wasn't till closer to his due date. "I'm sure we can find you an alternative, though." 

"My sunshine room..." Gerard sniffed a little, then shook his head. "Be strong...okay. Whatever you got, we'll take it."

"Well...we have a subnautic experience room, or the tropical magma room. Oh, or there's always the alpine glory room."

Gerard sort of gaped. What kind of rooms...what kind of pregnant people...

"Ah, Mr. Way." Dr. Orwell approached the couple. "You're a little early, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes." Gerard nodded quickly and rubbed his side. "We're just trying to get a room..."

"I'm sure we've got a nice one open, something with a beach view in the back." 

"You're a lifesaver," Frank said, smiling softly as a nurse brought a wheelchair over, sitting Gerard down. 

"Just doing my job." The doctor nodded. "Now let the staff get you comfortable in N21, and I'll be right there to check on you."

"Sounds perfect." Gerard closed his eyes, relaxing a little and squeezing the arm of the chair. Things were gonna be okay now. He was about to be settled in, about to deliver this baby. 

Well...maybe 'about'was a slight exaggeration. He wasn't pushing for another six hours at least, but that was quicker than he'd anticipated. Frank was right there the whole time...making sure he didn't look below the blanket, of course. Then she was born, given a gentle wipe down and placed in Gerard's arms, her fresh skin against his beating heart, and Gerard just cried happy tears. 

"Oh, Frank...she's so beautiful." Gerard nestled his nose into her fine, brown hair, his cheeks streaked gently with the soft, salty streams. 

"Like you, Gerard." Frank stayed right beside them still, admiring his post-partum lover and child. "You were wonderful."

"Really?" Gerard looked up. "I was just happy I couldn't see myself, sweating and screaming and-" 

"-you're making it sound like the day we conceived her," Frank chuckled, kissing Gerard's forehead as he blushed. "Nah, but don't worry. It was really a beautiful thing, making a miracle happen." 

"God, I love you." Gerard beamed. "You and our little darling...Darla. We'll call her Darla. Darla Marie."

"I love it, just like I love you too, my dear..and you, my Darla." Frank reached down to touch her little hand. "Yeah...we done good."

And that pretty much summed it up.


End file.
